Sorcery At Twilight
by penguin0491
Summary: Starts during Harry's fourth year, Cedric helps Harry to see manipulations that he has been subjected to and helps him make the decision to leave the wizarding world for good. Better/Full Summary inside! Hopefully better than it sounds!
1. Quidditch World Cup

**Summary:** Harry and Cedric form a strong friendship during Harry's fourth year, the year of the tri-wizard tournament. Throughout the year Cedric, with the help of Harry's Godfather Sirius and Sirius's mate, Remus, help Harry to see and understand all the lies and manipulations that have been spoon fed to him by most of the Weasley Family, and Dumbledore. After Cedric's graduation, and the end of the year, Sirius and Remus, with permission from all parties' involved parents, move Harry, Hermione, Luna, Cedric, Neville, and Draco (whose mother practically begged Sirius to take with them because she didn't want him to turn out like his father) to one of Harry's ancestral homes, located in Forks Washington. Later, they are joined by the Weasley twins who follow when something…unfortunate happens at the burrow. On the first day of school, Harry comes face to face with his mate, and with his luck, his mate is a vampire, only problem, so is Cedric's. What will happen as the "Potter's" learn to deal with living in an all "Muggle" environment, especially one that has Vampires inhabiting it?

A/N: This is from the movie world, even though personally I like the books better, but it's because I need the characters to look as they do in the movies to make some of the later plot make sense. This has Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. As for the Twilight stuff, I haven't read the books yet (I know this is the part where I get rotten vegetables thrown at me and told I'm not a real Twilight fan, I do plan on reading them, just haven't had the money to buy them, and am still waiting for them to come in at the local library.) so all of my Twilight info is from the movies atm. So my Twilight characters will be based off the movie version of them which I'm sure is at least a little different than the book characters.

**Pairings:** Edward/Harry, Cedric/OFC (Areena(Vamp(Lives w/ cullens))), Alice/Jasper, Emmet/Rosalie, Hermione/Draco, Neville/George, Luna/Fred, Sirius/Remus/possibly Severus too

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own anything from either the Harry Potter or Twilight Worlds. Those belong to JKR & Warner Bros, and Stephenie Meyer & Summit Entertainment (respectively.)

**Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup**

Hermione woke her best friend and self proclaimed brother up at 5:30 am so that he could start getting ready for the day ahead of them. They were getting the amazing opportunity to attend the Quidditch world cup with the Weasley family. Harry had been offered tickets in the Minister's box, but turned them down because he knew it would cause drama with Ron. He had felt a drift forming in the friendship Hermione and he shared with the youngest red-headed male ever since he received his firebolt.

"Morning 'Mione." Harry whispered groggily, while giving his pseudo-sister a kiss on her forehead. He sat up and put his glasses on before stretching and looking at the other bed in the room. Ron was still dead to the world, and he couldn't help but be thankful. "Do I have enough time to shower before you wake him up?" He asked hopefully, she shook her head sadly, and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Ry, but I have to wake him up now too. We're leaving in an hour. However, I bet if you ask nicely, Feorge and Gred would let you use their bathroom to shower." He nodded and got his stuff together and headed downstairs before she woke Ron, he didn't want to put up with it this early in the morning. Harry knocked on Fred and George's bedroom door and when they answered he couldn't help but smile, they were sporting green and blue hair, and purple skin.

"Well if it isn't our favorite sibling, what can we do for you Ry?" They asked in unison. Harry laughed and shook his head, leave it to these two to be testing new jokes out right before they had to leave for a international wizarding event.

"You two better get yourselves righted before we leave or your mum might not let you go! Anyway, I was just wondering if I can use your shower, I don't want to deal with Ron this morning." They all laughed at the thought Molly trying to keep the twins home from a quidditch cup, and then the twins let Harry in to use their shower. There hadn't always been a shower in their room, but because they had been allowed to use magic outside of school for the summer; being pure-bloods and all, they added one in since they had taken a home improvement elective class in the evenings, so they could learn how to make extensions in houses, and improve a rooms durability so they could test more dangerous jokes. "Thanks guys, I better get to it then." He then set off for the shower. The twins went back to trying to right their hair and skin color.

After everyone was clean, and looked as they should, they all grabbed a few pieces of toast and set off to go on a short hike to their portkey destination. Hermione was hoping that she'd be able to sneak away once they got their so she could visit her boyfriend. Harry knew who he was, but in order to evade many, many fights from Ron, and a lot of other people in school the three had agreed to keep it between themselves. In all honesty, Harry thought it was great Hermione had found a soft side of the guy, because he was heading for a one way ticket to Azkaban. Plus, through her relationship with the Slytherin Ice Prince, they were able to get insider information about the Slytherin's they needed to keep tabs on.

As they were walking through the forest, Ginny, the youngest Weasley child, corralled Hermione into walking with her, and that left Harry to walk with Ron. This of course aggravated the raven haired wizard to no end, as Ron kept complaining about how they had to walk, and how he could bet Malfoy didn't have to walk to a portkey. Finally, Harry snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. "Ron, shut up. Have you ever noticed how you and your sister are the only two children in your family that complain about your family not having money? Take a page out of the twins' books and learn to live with what you've got! Malfoy may be a spoiled little rich kid, and he may be the son of an enormous prick, however, at least he has pride in his family. You Ronald Weasley, are a disgrace to your family and I'm amazed that your father has yet to write you from his will." Harry then jogged up to walk with the twins, grabbing Hermione's arm as he passed and dragging her with him. She smiled at him reassuringly, she knew it was inevitable that he would blow up at Ron, and she knew that it was killing him to have to sever ties with the red headed boy.

"Harry, thank you." Mr. Weasley said as he slowed down and they approached a man who was standing under a tree with a lot of low branches. The man waved and the Weasley Patriarch returned the wave with a smile. "Amos, good to see you made it!" Arthur said, as a teenage boy jumped out of the tree. "Ah, this must be Cedric!" Harry recognized the boy from the quidditch pitch and waved. The twins and Hermione also sent a friendly wave towards Cedric, while the youngest Weasley kids just glared at Harry.

"Dad, how can you thank him after he just yelled at me, and told me I was a disgrace to our family? I thought mum told you that she signed a marriage contract between him and Ginny, what if he treats her that way?" As soon as the words left his mouth, his sister slapped him, and screamed. Their mother had told them it was a secret to be kept until the end of Ron's fourth year, by then Harry wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He realized his mistake and was met with five wands pointed at him and his baby sister when he raised his head again.

"What do you mean your mother entered him into a marriage contract with Ginny, she can't do that without at least one of his parents or godparents signing, and I know that Sirius would never sign away Harry's life like that." Arthur stated very firmly as he quickly looked at his daughter who had the audacity to look smug. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, wipe that look off your face, the contract will be voided before the grace period is over. Harry has to be at least fifteen for it to be legal, and he has a year before that happens." With that statement she looked horrified, and let slip more of their secret.

"But if it's voided, how will I ever get my hands on his money? I'm to empty all his vaults into one he can't touch so we can be rich again, like we were before mommy married you!" She gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth and tried to make a run for it. This of course ended in her being stunned, alongside her brother, and Arthur turning sad eyes on his twins and their guests.

"I'm sorry kids, but the fun weekend out is over. I have to find a way to contact your godfather Harry, and we must go to gringotts and terminate that contract." Even as he finished he knew that he was letting everyone down, so he didn't see the spark in Harry's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, I have just thought of something. I know that you love Molly, well I would be willing to not press charges, and everything, as your family has been the family I wish I had for the last three years. What if I offer you a job, you seem to know your way around the law, and I've read that in the wizarding world you don't need to attend any time of schooling to be a lawyer. Would you consider being my advisor? I would pay you the standard rate that any practiced advisor makes, and you would be able to keep your job at the ministry. The only stipulation is that you make sure that Ron and Ginny start to see things the way you and the twins do. I realize it may be a lost cause but please try." Arthur didn't know what to say, so instead he just nodded numbly. Harry smiled and gave the older man, whom he'd come to see as a father figure, a hug. "It's settled then, after the cup we'll go over the finer points." Arthur opened his mouth to protest the cup, but the boy wouldn't hear him. "I see no reason why you must be punished because two of your children are being troublesome, bring them along, they'll get their comeuppance when we get home tomorrow." With an air of finality Harry turned to Cedric and looked him over. After a moment of studying, it was decided that Cedric would make a very good ally, and that during their journey he would talk to Cedric and try to set the ground work for a great friendship.

After a few minutes Arthur agreed and before undoing the binding charms on his youngest children, apologized to Amos Diggory for what he and his son had witnessed. Amos had brushed it off as water under the bridge, and promised to help keep an eye on the two children. Before he lifted the binds, the Weasley Patriarch said a semi-difficult spell that put a magical leash on his two youngest children, ensuing that they could not be more than 100 feet from him, making it so that they could not try to run back to their mother before it was time.

As they started the rest of their hike to their portkey, Cedric was smiling, he couldn't help it. He had been contacted by Sirius Black early on in the summer asking him to befriend Harry, and help him see all the manipulations that he has been subjected to. The youngest Weasley's had made his job a lot easier. Now that Harry knew some of the manipulations, he'd be able to get his attention a lot easier. Sirius had explained to Cedric about the life debt that the Hufflepuff owed to James Potter. James had saved him from drowning when he was only two, and in doing so, opened a life debt that had not been fulfilled. When James died, he told Sirius that Cedric's life debt was transferred to him, and to make sure Harry was safe. So Sirisu told Cedric the story of how he was framed, and then of the many manipulations and lies that he'd discovered had been placed upon his Godson.

"Hey. Cedric, right?" Harry asked quietly, smiling at the older boy while awaiting a reply.

"Yeah, and you're Harry, I remember you from the Quidditch pitch." This made Harry smile even more, he was excited that someone said they remembered him from Quidditch, not from what happened to his parents. The rest of the hike was much more enjoyable than the first part had been, and by the time they reached the world cup, Hermione, Harry, and Cedric, had made plans to write over throughout the rest of the summer. Hermione applauded Harry when they got to their tent for trying to make an outreach to students from other houses.


	2. Naming of Champions & First Task

**A/N:** I forgot to mention that the first three chapters are merely glimpses at Harry's fourth year, not consecutive story. Then starting in the fourth chapter is where the story actually starts. That's when everyone will be getting ready to move, and by chapter six the Cullen's should make an appearance. I also should have mentioned, that along with the select Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, there will also be some Bella bashing. I just don't like the character much, and I need a source of drama once everyone starts school in Forks! (Also, the spelling error for Goyle, has been corrected! Can't believe I did that! lol)

**Chapter 2: Naming of Champions and First task.**

After the world cup, Harry continued to stay at the burrow, with the strict rule that only the twins, Hermione, and Arthur be allowed to talk to him. Molly and her two youngest children were so fed up with it that they even left for the last two weeks of the summer Hols to supposedly stay with her great aunt Gertrude. Once they'd left Harry and Arthur had the conversation about being the Potter advisor that had been promised. It was decided that Arthur would be Harry's wizarding advisor, and as the head of an ancient house himself, would sit as Harry's advocate in the Potter chair on the Wizenagmont and school board for Hogwarts. In doing these things he would be paid the wages of any normal advisor and get a Christmas bonus of twice his normal monthly wage. They agreed that Arthur would not tell Molly how he was getting the extra money, and hope that she just took the money and didn't ask.

Cedric had kept his promise to write Harry and Hermione, and even started exchanging letters with the twins once he realized that they were intercepting the mail sent to him and adding their own messages to the end and had no intention of stopping. By the time school started, Harry felt he'd known Cedric his whole life, and they were still growing as friends. Ron of course hated this as he was hoping to find a way to worm his way back into the "golden trio" on the train ride. That was proven fruitless when he arrived at the train to see Hermione holding hands with Draco Malfoy, and Harry laughing at something Cedric Diggory had said, laughing so hard in fact, that he was doubled over in an effort to stay on his feet.

At the welcoming feast Dumbledore made his usual speech about how they had to band together, and announced that Hogwarts was hosting the tri-wizard tournament. Upon hearing this every student started talking to their friends about how exciting it was. Every student, except eight, the Weasley twins, Harry, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Cedric were not impressed at all, they knew that somehow this was one of Dumbledore's added manipulations. Cedric had started pointing things out to Harry slowly; letting him come up with the manipulations on his own so that Harry wouldn't think the only reason Cedric was his friend was to turn him against Dumbledore. That was far from true, Cedric had always admired how cooly Harry acted, and even when he was using his famous Potter temper, appeared to have an air of calm about him.

"Hermione, we need to meet up with Cedric tomorrow, we have to figure out what the old bat's angle is before he can force me to compete, even with the age limitation." Harry whispered to his sister in all but blood, and she nodded. She sent the seventh year Hufflepuff a look that told him to meet them after dinner. What she didn't notice was that there were five other students that had seen her look and decided they would be at that meeting as well.

-Meeting after dinner—

Hermione looked around, amazed that there were five additional people in their meeting. 'So much for inconspicuous.' she thought to herself as she smiled softly. Taking in each of the people that were sitting around her, she slowly decided it would be fine for them all to stay. "Well then, I'd like explanations from each of you as to why you followed us." She said sternly, but not in an intimidating way as to scare them off.

Draco spoke first, "I saw the look you sent Diggory, and if I were a jealous man I would have been pissed, but instead I figured it had to do with what we discussed this summer and decided I wanted to help protect Harry." He smiled at his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes at him in a playful manner. The next to speak was Fred, who spoke for him and his brother.

"We also saw the look you gave Cedric, and heard what Harry mumbled to you as we were sitting right there. We decided if there were to be a meeting about our little brothers safety, we would be involved with it." They gave twin smirks and turned their look on Harry who just shook his head. Over the summer they had told him they would much rather have his as a brother than Ron or Percy.

"I would like to help protect Harry as well. I know I'm at least a year younger than all of you, but my family has always been fiercely loyal to the Potters, for generations and generations we have. I was told of many stories when I was younger of my father helping Harry's through many situations and I would like to one day be able to say that Harry considers me a sister as his father did my mother." Luna said in a soft voice. It was the first time any of them had actually engaged the young girl as she was in Ginny's year. Harry decided that he would be glad to be her friend if it meant he'd have another sister.

"Well, I saw the look you sent Cedric, and I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, one of which is the amount of trust all the students seem to give a certain old bat in this school. I know I've had to fight my Occlumency shields at least a hundred times to keep him out of mind, and there are very few students who are practiced in the field. I want to help Harry, he should have grown up with me, and I have considered him a brother since we were babies. Of course I didn't know it at the time, but gran tells me of all the times we played together before his parents were taken from him so cruelly." This answer surprised everyone the most as it came from quiet and shy Neville. Hermione beamed at the boy and nodded. She knew Neville had always been there for Harry, even if he didn't know it himself. So there they sat, the eight of them, talked for nearly an hour, about everything they could think of that could be the reason for the tri-wizard tournament. Finally they agreed that whatever his reason, Dumbledore had no doubt been plotting against Harry somehow in the scheme of things. They all adjourned to their common rooms before it got too late, and agreed to meet on the seventh floor every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday evening to keep up to date on the latest news, also so Cedric could help show them all the manipulations he'd unearthed and any they happened across as well.

-Naming of the Champions-

September and October flew by in a flash for the group. They of course had kept their promise to meet on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, but they also had to study twice as hard as they normally did, or in the twins' case four times as hard. They had all decided that no matter what the reason Dumbledore had brought this tournament to them, they needed to be well prepared for it, and by the time the first tests came around all eight of them scored in the top four of their class. Luna and Cedric we first in their year, the twins were tied for third in their year, and Hermione, Draco, Harry, Neville were first through fourth in their year. They all had the added bonus of actually witnessing Ron Weasley fainting when it was announced to the great hall via howler from his father, that he was dead last in his year. His father had said in no uncertain terms that if he didn't at least beat Crabbe and Goyle then he would be without a sir name. However, the excitement over their new placement in class ranking, was soon overrun by the drawing of names for the champions. Cedric's name had been entered because his friends in his year got him drunk enough to agree to do it.

Numbly the eight listened as they hoped their friend would not be submitted to whatever was ahead for the champions. "The Beauxbattons champion is…Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said in his 'sonorous' improved voice. "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" There were cheers throughout the hall as the "best seeker of his time" was chosen champion. Harry found it funny that he was the youngest seeker in a century, and yet the pros thought Viktor to be best, not that he really cared who was better. Then finally the moment they'd all be waiting for, the Hogwarts champion. "The Hogwarts champion is…CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Hufflepuff exploded in applause as Cedric shot Harry and the others a scared look before joining the other two champions in a room off the dining hall. "Now then, the champions have been chosen, and they will be informed of the rules in a moment …" Dumbledore was cut off by another piece of paper being shot from the flames. "Harry Potter." He said quietly, sounding surprised, which in turn surprised the merry band of friends. They all knew Harry hadn't entered his name, and knew that no one they knew who was old enough would have done it for him, so they waited with baited breath. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry slowly rose and walked to Dumbledore, making sure to reinforce his occlumency shields that Neville had taught him. Once he reached the headmaster, a piece of paper with his name was thrust into his hand. Harry looked at it and stared amazed, whoever did it had copied his handwriting, and there was no getting out of this.

When Harry entered the room, Cedric immediately wrapped the younger boy in a hug. "It'll be okay Harry, if they force you to compete, we'll sue every last one of them. They legally can't no matter what they say, you did not enter, nor did you have anyone enter your name for you, and you are under the age limit. No matter what happens, you have us though." He whispered so only Harry could hear, just before Dumbledore, and all the other judges (including the headmasters from the other two schools) along with, Professor Moody all stormed in. Harry knew that besides what he'd come to call his "family" no one was going to believe him about not trying to get into the tournament. Slowly as they approached Harry backed into Cedric trying to just escape, knowing full well that he could not. Cedric put a hand on the young Gryffindor's shoulder to calm him, and reassure that he was there.

"Harry did you put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked, Harry noticed that the twinkle in the old man's eyes was extra twinkly, and he wondered briefly if the man had did a spell to get it that way so people would trust him easier.

"No sir." He answered quietly but strongly. It was clear that no one believed him except Cedric.

"Are you sure? You didn't have anyone put your name in for you?" Dumbledore tried to push his way into Harry's mind, and Harry forced him out knocking the headmaster off balance.

"Yes, _headmaster_, I'm absolutely positive that I, nor anyone that I know, entered my name into that cup. I have no desire for _eternal glory_. I want to be just Harry, as I always have. If you ever try that again, I will report you." With that Harry walked out of the room with Cedric and headed to the seventh floor where the others were no doubt waiting for them.

-First Task-

Aside from the group of seven friends Harry had acquired in the beginning of the year, there wasn't a person in Hogwarts who believed him about his not entering his name. In fact, with Draco now being his friend, the person who led the movement against him was no other than one, Ronald Weasley. Ron was sure that Harry had cheated, just to spite him, to prove he was better than Ron, and so he started plotting against the raven haired boy.

The morning of the first task arrived much more quickly than Harry and Cedric would have liked. They had found out the week before, through the grapevine, that the first task was dragons. What they had to do with the dragons they were unsure of, but they knew that they would have to stay alive while fighting a dragon. Both boys had talked it over and decided that while they were both skilled in flying, Harry should be the one to use that talent, as he didn't know as many spells, and didn't have the time to learn the ones Cedric thought would be helpful.

The four champions were all waiting in the tent to find out what the exact task was, when Hermione rushed in and over to her two friends. "Oh goodness, you both better get out of this unscathed or I might just die!" she gushed before flinging her arms around them. She had seen the dragons in their cages as they pulled them through the arena for the audience to see, and she was terrified for both her friends.

"We will be careful 'Mione. We have plans, and back up plans. Anything we have to do, we can figure it out, and if we can't we're confident that you'll figure out a way to tell us!" Harry told her solemnly, with a smile at his joke at the end.

"Harry James Potter! This is not the time to joke! This is serious, I saw those things, you could _die_ out there! Why they agreed to let children do these things, when fully grown wizards can't I will never understand!" She shrieked as she hit him in the shoulder to get her point across. As soon as she finished talking the judges came in to tell the champions about the task. Hermione quietly excused herself and went to sit with baited breath with the rest of their friends.

The first champion was Cedric, and the last was Harry, so there was no reprieve of worry for the six worried friends in the stands. It was announced that the champions were to get the golden egg that was hidden amongst real dragon eggs. Once they did that, dragon tamers would take over. Cedric entered and looked into the crowd; he instantly spotted his friends and gave them a nod. This did nothing to reassure anyone, and everyone was on their toes. When the dragon realized that Cedric was there it instantly tried to fry him, and Cedric used his seeker reflexes to jump out of the way. When the dragon was distracted he shot off two quick spells and blinded the dragon, when seeing was no longer a option for the dragon, Cedric simply accio'd the golden egg, and the task was completed.

Harry's approach was bit more complicated, as soon as he entered the arena; he hid behind a giant rock, and summoned his broom. When it appeared he jumped on the firebolt and sped towards the dragon. Once within touching distance, he started speaking parseltongue. It was not widely known, but dragons spoke the same languages as snakes. _"Morning wise one, I understand that you are angered that you are captive, but I must ask you for a favor."_ The dragon was surprised to hear a speaker, and so stopped its movements of trying to eat the human on the stick. The dragon tilted it's head and spoke back just as eloquently as Harry had, _"What is this favor you speak of?"_ the words all came out clipped to Harry, and the boy thought perhaps it was because the dragon was a Hungarian Horntail, but then remembered the Boa he had met in the zoo sounded just like any other snake, and it was from Brazil. _"One of those eggs, is not yours, it was placed there by your captors, you see they want you to try and kill me to protect it. I would be very obliged if you would let me take that one egg."_ Harry pointed to the egg that was the fake and the dragon for the first time noticed that it was indeed a fake. The dragon nodded its head once and then turned to walk off toward where the people who had chained her up were huddling. Harry made fast work of getting the egg and then returning to the entrance for his time to stop.

After the task was over the students all flooded out of the stands to swarm the champion tent so that they could congratulate their friends. Now that he'd faced a dragon, everyone wanted to be his friend again. Even Ron Weasley who was the first to reach him, tried to get his five minutes of fame for being friends with Harry. He of course, was not happy when Harry turned away from him to make sure that Cedric was okay, and then completely ignored him when Hermione and the others arrived.

"Well, let's see if we can't 'crack that egg', huh?" Draco said in an attempt to lighten the mood as they walked back to the castle. This comment of course was followed by a hit to the back of his head from his girlfriend, and a comment about it being too soon.


	3. Yule Ball & Second Task

**Chapter Three: Yule Ball & the 2****nd**** Task.**

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I said that I was going to do the background in three chapters, but I decided to do it a little different, however we will get to the present in the next chapter, I'm just doing the third task in it as well, because I've decided to transition a bit differently. After the third task, the rest of the chapter will be in someone's point of view, probably Harry's. I haven't decided just who's yet. Anyway, sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been slightly busy lately, hope you enjoy it!

Of the four champions, Cedric was the first to figure out what their clue was. After a month he'd finally figured it out, and then told Harry how to figure it out. He tried to just tell him the clue but there was some spell that prevented them from saying the clue to a champion who hadn't figured it out yet. Once both had figured it out they set about figuring out how to save their most valued possessions, and what those might be. They automatically ruled out anything that could be replaced with money, which only left things with sentimental value and people. Harry was the one that suggested it could be people, and for him he knew it would either be Sirius, whom they couldn't use because ministry officials would be there, or Hermione. Cedric on the other hand had no idea who they could use as his most prized possession, and so they were at a bypass there. Instead they worked on a way to survive underwater without breathing for an hour. Cedric succeeded in teach Harry the bubble head charm, however they again didn't want to do the exact same thing for fear of someone figuring out that they were working together to do everything. So instead Neville told them about gillyweed and it was decided that Harry would use some, as he technically shouldn't know the bubble head charm yet.

So they spent the rest of the time before the Christmas Hols just catching up on homework, and spending time with friends. Cedric had to continue to hang out with his old friends so no one outside their group would figure out what was going on. In the beginning of December, it was announced that all students fourth year and above would be required to stay at the castle over the holidays. All younger students were asked to return home if possible, unless asked to stay by an older student. After the announcement had been made the group found notices in the common rooms about the Yule Ball. It didn't take any time to figure out that that was why they had to stay at the castle. Draco raced to the Gryffindor common room and asked the portrait to please have Hermione come out. When his girlfriend finally did appear, he presented her with a white lilly and asked her to accompany him to the ball. She of course accepted and Harry made a small tally mark on his hand.

"Harry, what's with the tally?" Neville asked him as he walked up to the group.

"Oh, I'm tallying how many of us have a date within the first day. I know Fred and George will have one before the night is done. Who are you going to ask Nev?" The boy with emerald eyes replied, turning to face his friend slowly.

"Well I was actually going to ask if you thought Luna would go with me if I asked her." The slightly older boy asked of his friend. Harry beamed and put another tally on his arm. "Am I to take that as a yes?" Neville asked confused. Harry simply nodded and walked away. "Wonder who he's going to ask."

Harry walked outside to where the Beauxbattons carriage was and knocked on the door. When a girl answered the door, she smiled softly and bade Harry to come inside. Once inside he sought out Fleur Delacour.

"Ms. Delacour, I wish to ask your permission to ask your sister Gabrielle to the Yule Ball. I have no intentions other than friendship toward her, and will make sure to the best of my ability that no harm befalls her." While he spoke, he picked up Fleur's hand and kissed it, before bowing low as Cedric and Draco had told him was customary to do in wizarding culture.

"I am most surprise 'Arry. I did not Zink that anyone 'ere would know ze customs of old. With ze outstanding show, and ze promise you 'ave made, but of course you may ask Gabrielle to attend with you. I will 'ave someone fetch 'er from 'er room at once!" The astonishingly pretty blond replied, while motioning to one of her friends to go get her sister. Harry smiled and thanked Fleur in the customary way, while taking a step back and standing to the side of the room while they waited. He did not have to wait long, it seemed that Fleur was the queen of her classmates and when she wanted something done, it was done immediately.

"You 'ave asked for my company sister?" Gabrielle asked her sister.

"You 'have a guest Gabby, please listen to what he has to say." With this she motioned toward Harry, who stepped forward, bowing again, this time taking Gabrielle's hand and bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss upon.

"Gabrielle Delacour, I have asked your sisters' permission to ask you to allow me be your escort to the Yule ball on Christmas Eve. I have told your sister as well, that I have nothing but friendly intentions toward you, and I am truly interested in your friendship. So with that said, will you please do me the honor of letting me accompanying you to the Yule Ball?" Gabrielle gasped as the boy produced a yellow rose. It showed that he was honest in his intentions of only friendship, and she starred at him in shock for several seconds. Finally though she caught her breath and smiled.

"'Arry Potter, it would be my pleasure to let you accompany me to ze Yule ball on Christmas Eve. Thank you for considering me as a date and I will inform you of my dress color when it is chosen, so zat you may dress to match." As she finished she curtsied, accepted the rose, and a hand shake, as is customary, and turned on her heel and left. Harry knew that it would play out that way, and was hoping to have a moment with Fleur. Sensing this, the alluring champion sent her schoolmates to their rooms.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about 'Arry?" She asked turning to face her fellow champion. The younger boy smiled and turned once more to face her.

"Have you figured out how to crack that egg?" He asked bluntly. She shook her head and smiled. "I can't tell you specifically, but take a bath with it, as though it were a submarine, sinking to the bottom of your tub." She nodded and asked if Krum knew yet. Harry returned her smile, and nodded, Hermione and Draco had gone to speak with him after the blond had asked about the dance. "Until we next meet Ms. Delacour, may your riches be plenty." He made a stiff short bow, and left.

-Yule Ball-

Harry had been keeping score, and so far the only person he didn't know the date of was Cedric. Hermione was going with Draco of course, and he with Gabrielle, and Neville with Luna. However, it was the twins that threw them for a loop. They had all assumed that Fred and George would ask Katie and Angelina, however, they decided to fill the school with all sorts of rumors and instead asked a third year girl. Both twins would be attending with the same girl, and had made it expressly clear that they only thought of her as a sibling, but didn't want her to have to return home to her abusive family. She was a muggle born whose parents were less than thrilled that she was a witch. So in the end the rumor was that Fred and George "like their meet a bit young, and they like to share." This of course sent the three into hysterics whenever they heard it.

Finally the night of the Yule ball had come to pass, and the group of eight friends and their dates were all excited. Gabrielle had taken Harry to a ball room dancing class in Hogsmead and so they were both confident they would be able to pull off the opening dance that the champions and their dates were required to partake in. Harry smiled at Hermione, and Luna when they approached the group, as they both looked absolutely stunning in their gowns. Hermione was wearing a floor length periwinkle dress that fastened behind her neck; she had her hair up in a high bun, with her bangs down in loose ringlets, and a small butterfly clip on the right side of her head. Her shoes were strappy silver pumps that she'd fallen in love with as soon as she saw them. The final pieces of her outfit were her lily earrings that matched Luna's, Harry had gotten them for the girls he'd come to see as his sisters; and a gold necklace with a pendent on it that had the Potter crest on it. On the back it had been engraved to say, _Hermione Jean Granger, honorary Potter._ Luna was wearing a gown a bit showier than Hermione's, where Hermione's was a straight gown that fit her curves, Luna's was a mid leg and silver. There were gold sequins covering the whole gown, and she was wearing pumps that matched Hermione's in all but color, as the gold pair looked better with her dress. Luna's hair was straightened with random ringlets appearing at different intervals. She was also wearing the lily earrings that Harry had given her, and a pendent much like Hermione's, with the only difference being it said, _Luna Agitha Lovegood, Honorary Potter_ on the back. Both girls had decided to forgo make-up, and just let their natural beauty show, and it radiated throughout the room when they both smiled at their dates. Before they could leave the Gryffindor common room Luna pulled out her wand, and pointed it Hermione. "One last touch!" Before the other girl could react Luna mumbled a spell that made glitter appear in Hermione's hair, and then did the spell on herself as well. They both laughed and some of the glitter fell down onto their gowns, making them shine even more.

The group made their way to the down to the front hall to meet the dates that had decided not to come to Gryffindor to get ready. Harry bowed to Gabrielle, and Cedric walked over to Fleur Delacour and did the same. Harry wished he could have been surprised at who Cedric had asked, but he had a feeling the reason it was kept hush hush was because it was Fleur. The Beauxbattons champion was wearing a slightly more extravagant gown than Hermione and Luna. Her dress was more like a period dress, from the early 1900's. It had straps on both shoulders, and had several layers to make it look puffy. It was a lovely silver color with a white under layer. She had her hair in a bun much like Hermione's and had earrings on that her mother had given her. Around her neck hung a one-sided locket with a picture of her and her sister when they were younger. Her shoes matched the dress perfectly, and were also a bit more period oriented to the early 1900's. Gabrielle matched her sister except for the dress was a deep, shimmery, green color, and her locket had a picture of her mother instead.

Harry, and Cedric joined the Delacour sisters, and Viktor Krum in the champion procession line. While the others all entered the great hall to get a place close to the center in order to see their friends start the ball. Once everyone had filtered into the room, Professor McGonagall opened the doors and music filtered through the room, it was a light march and upon seeing everyone staring at him, Harry was instantly grateful to Gabrielle for making him take those classes.

"Breathe Harry." Hermione whispered as her pseudo-brother passed her, she could see his nerves getting the better of him and knew that it would be all he could do to stay standing during the opening dance, let alone remembering the steps. None the less, he gave her the briefest of smiles and kept walking. Once to their spot on the dance floor, the young Gryffindor turned to face his date, and assumed the proper position in which the dance started.

"I'm sorry, in advance." Harry whispered before the song started. The young girl just smiled reassuringly, and waited for him to lead her around the dance floor as he had at their classes.

The music started, and almost like _magic_ all of Harry's nerves melted away; and he knew exactly what to do. Leading his date around the room became the easiest thing in the world, and Harry smiled to himself as the dance ended. Harry's friends swarmed around him when they were allowed out onto the floor, and they all danced the night away. For one night they were carefree, happy, and totally lost in themselves. Of course, all good things come to an end, and that's exactly how they would remember the last few minutes of their Yule Ball at Hogwarts.

The group of friends was just about ready to leave, and take their dates back to their common room or carriage when their perfect evening came crashing down around them. "I can't believe you did this to me Hermione! We were meant to be! You're supposed to be mine, you were promised to me! Then you go and show up at this dance with MALFOY! Ferret boy? Hermione go up to the common room, I'll deal with you later." Harry, Cedric, and the twins automatically threw themselves between Ron and their friends. Neville and Draco joined after making sure that there was no other threat close by. Ron had the audacity to look smug when this happened, causing Harry to stun him.

"I know you can hear me Ronald Weasley, so listen, very well. From now on when you threaten Hermione Granger, you threaten her family, and as part of that family, I will not allow you to threaten our happiness. Now, when I unbind you, you will apologize to Hermione, as she is a proper young lady in the wizarding world, and then you will leave her alone." To the surprise of everyone in the great hall, it was not Draco, or Harry who had spoken, but it was Neville Longbottom. Everyone always overlooked the poor boy because he was shy, so naturally they would be shocked to hear him stand up to Ron that way.

"If I may Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Snape asked, almost kindly, waiting for Neville to answer. The only answer he got from his pupil was a short, but firm nod. "Mr. Weasley, as an added bonus, you threatened a student in front of many professors, and while the head master will not allow me to expel you, you will have detention for the rest of the year, with either myself or Mr. Filch." Severus looked at Neville and they held each others gaze. Both, had been raised in a proper pureblood family, and so knew that the punishment must be accepted by the head of house of the family that was being defended. After a long moment however, Severus Snape realized that Neville wasn't the person he needed approval from, but rather the last person he would seek acceptance. "Is that a fair punishment in your judgment Mr. Potter?" Every person within earshot held a collective breath, and let it out slowly when Harry began to smirk.

"Professor Snape, I quite agree that he should have detentions for the rest of the year, he did threaten a student, and one that is protected by several laws because she is protected by the ancient and noble family of Potter. Yes, this is an accepted punishment." With that said, Harry stuck his hand out and shook his Professors hand. To Harry's surprise the man's hands were as cold as ice, unnaturally so. "If no one objects, our pseudo-family will be retiring for the night. Professor Dumbledore, my advisor will be in touch with you in the morning about some changes that we'd like to see." With that Harry turned and led the group away.

"What about Mr. Weasley?" They heard the headmaster ask from his spot at the far end of the hall. Harry flicked his wand without looking back and the stunning charm was lifted.

"Ron, if you try to get into Gryffindor tower tonight, the fat lady will not let you in. Sweet dreams!" Was the only parting that Neville gave, before turning to follow his family.

-Second Task-

In the month that followed, they had no trouble from Ron. His father had sent him a howler the next morning, telling him that as promised, he was being written out of his fathers' will, which now consisted of quite a bit since he had become Harry's advisor. Later that day; Arthur had shown up in a professional set of wizarding robes and had a meeting with Dumbledore. At this meeting, the patriarch of the Weasley family presented the headmaster with the original copy of Hogwarts: A History, and a scroll they had found in Harry's vaults. The scroll was evidence of what he had come to prove. It had been decided that their group of eight would be resorted, as it said could happen if requested by an heir. All eight of them were ecstatic to find out that Hermione wasn't actually muggle born, but rather a pureblood who had been adopted at a year old, after losing her parents in the war. The exciting part to them though, was that her lineage dated back to Helga Hufflepuff, and Harry had both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin as ancestors. With this new information, the headmaster had no choice but to resort them, and the surprise came, when the hat created a fifth house for them, Simmons House.

Harry, couldn't figure out why the hat had created a fifth house, with a name no one had heard of, until he read the journals they had found in his vault. While reading, they found that there had been a fifth creator. He had died just after the castle was completed, but still had his own private chambers, and a tower that was dedicated to house the students of his house. However, after about 30 years, no one had been sorted into his house, so the other founders decided to close his house, and the information was forgotten over the years. As it was an actual house, and they had instructions on how to find the common room, Dumbledore had no choice but to let them be sorted into it. This led to other students wanting a resorting because they felt that they changed as well. So all students in years four and above, were resorted, and while most of them stayed in their original houses, there were some that moved. For instance, Lee Jordan, one of the twins' friends joined the twins in Simmons house. Ron was resorted into Hufflepuff, and the most surprising was Pansy Parkinson who went to Ravenclaw. There were a handful of others that moved houses, but Lee was the only other person whom was sent their way.

That had been at the end of January, however, February, brought a whole new problem for the two champions. Who was to be chosen as their most prized possession? The whole group knew that it would be two of them, they were after all the closest thing to siblings any of them had, with the exception of the twins of course. Harry came to the conclusion that it would be Hermione and Draco. Hermione would be his most prized possession, because everyone knew he would do anything to protect her, and Draco would be Cedric's because they had quickly become best friends and were closer to each other than anyone else.

The day of the second task dawned with; no sun in sight, and choppy water on the black lake, putting every champion and their cheering squad on edge. Hermione and Cedric had taught Harry how to swim, and they hoped it wouldn't be a problem now. Sure, enough after breakfast Hermione and Draco were summoned to see their head of house, who turned out to be Professor Cranster, the astronomy teacher. Neither teen was seen again before the task started. Knowing who they had to find eased the two champions quite a lot, however it also put them more on edge, knowing that two of their friends were at the bottom of the black lake.

Neville, and the twins waited on the platform with Harry and Cedric, while Luna saved their seats in the stands. Just before the canon was to be shot, Harry shoved the gillyweed in his mouth and tried to swallow, but was unsuccessful, it was too slimy and his gag reflex kept activating when he tried to swallow. Finally, taking pity on his brother, Neville clapped the slightly younger boy on the back. That did the trick and the goopy substance slid down his throat. The canon was shot, and everyone jumped into the water, except Harry who was struggling with the gills growing on his neck. Finally, taking pity on his friend, and younger brother, George whispered "hold your breath a moment" and pushed Harry off the platform. As soon as he hit the water, the green eyed boy was able to breathe, and thanked George silently, as he headed southward. Upon reaching the bottom of the lake, Harry saw the other three "incentives" were still there, and wondered to himself how he had manage to make it there first. After a few seconds, he got to work untying Hermione's leg. When he was almost done, the mermaids all swam away, and he saw Krum approaching with his head transfigured into a shark's. Rather than slowing down and stopping, Viktor merely bit the rope and kept going. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to make it back first, but didn't really care one way or another. Cedric hadn't made it yet, and neither had Fleur. So he waited. When time was almost up, Cedric showed up and retrieved Draco. When there was only five minutes left, Harry made the decision to retrieve Gabrielle as well. The mermaids tried to stop him, but he stunned them and took off with the two girls, struggling to swim using only his feet. When he the light from the sun became visible again, the boy-who-lived relaxed a bit, knowing he was almost back to his destination. That's when the grindylows attacked him. Thinking fast, knowing that without his hands, his two companions and he would be dragged down, Harry pushed Hermione and Gabrielle upward and then pulled his wand out of his leg holster while fighting off the grindylows. He quickly cast an immobilous charm, followed quickly with an ascendio.

Once he was above the water, the timer stopped, and it was five minutes outside of the time frame. Madam Pomfrey helps Harry and gets him and the two girls into warm towels, before the judges announce the places. While they're waiting, Fleur rushes over and kisses Harry's forehead. "Thank you for saving Gabrielle, I was stopped by the grindylow's!" Harry smiled and nodded his head before turning to look at his "esteemed" headmaster.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called in his magic enhanced voice. Everyone fell instantly silent, causing Harry and his "family" to roll their eyes. "Viktor Krum was the first to finish, and as such moves into second place in the tournament!" There were loud cheers from the other Durmstrang boys, and Slytherin students all cheered, along with the girls that were fans of Viktor from his professional career. "However, as Misters Potter, or Diggory would have finished first, had Krum not stunned the latter, and it were not for the former's want to rescue all of the captive students, we award them both first place, and they tie for first in the tournament." After that was said he stepped off the platform and everyone who hadn't cheered for Krum, now cheered for the other three champions. Harry and Cedric looked at each other, they knew that tying for first meant that they would both have a ten minute head start on the next task, whatever it was. They'd all been informed of that fact after the first task.


	4. Final Task, The Graveyard & The Present

AN: I know I've been MIA for a while, but thanks to my mom, I finally updated this. So here it is, and I'm not happy with the ending so I may be changing it before the next chapter gets up, and I promise I will TRY to make it a shorter time between chapters, but college is a little hectic so I make NO promises about actually accomplishing this!

(PS: If you would be an OC in an upcoming BTR story of mine, please check out my post/story "Coming Soon" Thanks!)

**Chapter Four: Final Task, The Graveyard && The Present**

_The morning of the third and final task dawned a lot sooner than anyone would have liked. Harry and Cedric both could feel the unbelievable amount of pressure on them to perform well. However this wasn't the only thing they both felt, they both also felt the exhilaration that was common with making it to the third task, they felt accomplishment for making it this far, fear of what was to come in the task, excited to finally show off their magic, as the third task really came down to who had the best spell and power, and the last thing they felt was the overbearing feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. Needless to say, both young champions were very confused by all their emotions, and very worried about that last one. There was however nothing they could do._

_Hermione had been putting both boys through a regime for the past three months since the second task, and both felt that they were ready for the worst, of course, with no Voldemort, they didn't think there could be anything that bad in the maze. Yes, they both new that they had to fight their way through a maze, all four champions did. Barty Crouch Sr. had taken the four champions out to the quidditch pitch a month previous and shown them what they were up against. That night had been when Hermione really started training them. She knew there could be nothing good coming from sending teenage wizards into a maze with nothing but their magic to protect them. She made them both read every CoMC book she could find so they would have no excuse for not knowing how to handle any beast they may come across. She made them brew as many potions as their minds could handle so they would know what different plants did if they came across them, she made them practice as many transfiguration spells as their magic would allow, and any and all charms that they could perform instantly without problem with a wand, she made them learn wandlessly incase their wands got lost or broken so they wouldn't be defenseless. The only subject she didn't make them study was DADA and that was only because both were well beyond "O" at NEWT level according to their previous professor. If Harry could cast a corporeal patronus at thirteen he would be able to perform all NEWT level defense spells according to Professor Lupin._

_

* * *

_

_The group had just exited their portrait when Professor McGonagall walked up to them and informed the two champions they were needed in the champion room. Both waved to their pseudo family and followed their teacher down the hall. As soon as the door opened Cedric was engulfed by his father, and Harry was ushered toward a private area where, upon arrival, he was encompassed by his godfather and "uncle Remy," turning his head, he could see that Arthur was there as well. _

"_What's going on? Not that I'm not grateful to see all of you, but shouldn't you be in hiding, you be getting ready for the transformation tomorrow, and you be packing your office for that promotion?" The fourteen year old asked his "guardians" each respectively._

"_Well, did you really think we would leave you alone on "family" day for the champions? I hardly doubt the Dursley's would come, even if they did, I can guarantee that Peeves would let loose hell on them. We had a girl's parents come when we were students and he pelted them with dung bombs until they left the next day. He doesn't play nice with parents, no idea why." Remus explained calmly. Arthur just nodded in an agreeing manner. _

"_Besides pup, would I pass up an opportunity to pull one over on the ministry, right under their noses? I am a marauder after all!" Was the cheerful response from Sirius. Harry laughed and hugged his godfather again._

"_I've missed you Siri." He whispered, only for the other man to hear. Padfoot nodded in agreement and then pulled away. "Well what are we to do for this "family" day?" The boy with eyes as deep green as the trees in spring asked his, for all intents and purposes, parents. _

"_Well usually the parents would be invited to eat with the champion, and then if you want you can take us on a tour of the castle and we can see your dorm, we were all Gryffindor's so I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we'd like to see your new accommodations. After that we just spend the day together in case something should go wrong in the third task and this is the last day we have, but we won't think on that for now. Why don't we go down to breakfast?" Arthur answered, while moving towards the door. Harry nodded, and looked at Sirius, he didn't want him in dog form all day, but he knew he couldn't be seen as a person either, not with Moody's magical eye._

"_Not to worry pup, Remy and I have come up with a special spell for this day. We've been working on it for months but we finally got it perfected. To the world I will look like a distant relative of yours, on the Potter side, Moody's magical eye won't be able to penetrate the spell, and only those that know about it can see me as me!" Harry could tell his godfather was very proud of the achievement and so didn't burst his bubble by telling him that he could have just said it's taken care of._

"_Alright I trust you, but if anything goes wrong, you better get the hell out of here!" With that said Remus put the spell on Padfoot, and the four exited their little room to meet Cedric and his family. The two small families walked to the great hall together, and continued through the rest of the day with each other, only parting when it was time for the boys to get ready for the task._

_

* * *

_

"_Welcome everyone, it is time for the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced and everyone in the arena cheered. "As Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first place, they will get a ten minute head start in the maze. They will be followed by Mr. Krum, and then Ms. Delacour. They will be racing each other to find the cup, which professor Moody has hidden somewhere in the center of the maze. Champions, at the sound of the can- "He was cut off by Filch firing the cannon early, as he had done the last two times as well. _

_Harry and Cedric gave each other, and then Viktor and Fleur both a hand shake, and entered the maze, by their name plate. Just as they entered, they both heard their guardians whisper, "be safe my son." The two Hogwarts champions had discussed it previously and had agreed they would be better off if they found their way to each other before trying to work into the maze, so they both headed in the direction that they'd seen the other go in at. After a few moments they both used the point me spell, and by the time Krum had been allowed to enter, they had found each other and were fighting their way through the maze. The first thing they came to was a misty substance, that was quickly identified as a mist to change the orientation of the world, since they had no desire to hang upside down, they blasted it with a bombarde hex, and ran through quickly before it could reform. They were getting close to the center of the pitch when they came across an acromantula, Harry knowing the ones in the forest knew his scent, quickly hit it with an Arenia Exume and they ran for it, again. The last obstacle they came across was a sphinx. The Sphinx asked "Think first of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in a secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what is always the last thing to mend, the middle of the middle and the end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard to find word, now string them together and answer me this. What creature would you be unwilling to kiss?" After a moment of talking amongst themselves, they agreed that the answer was spider and answered at the same time. The sphinx let them pass and together they stepped passed, in sync so as to not make it angry. _

_After only three more turns they found the central room, and they stopped to look at the majestic cup._

"_Harry, I want you to take it, I know we agreed to both take it, but you deserve it. You have learned more for this than anyone, and you definitely deserve it." Cedric said, turning to face his companion. _

"_No, you deserve it, and besides, I don't need any more "fame and glory" I just did all this because Dumbledore wouldn't do his job and get me out of it. There can't be a magical contract if I'm not old enough to enter, but lord forbid he actually help me when it's not "for the greater good."" Harry responded, even stepping back to show he meant it._

"_No Harry, I can't take it alone, knowing you deserve it more, we'll take it together." So they reached forward and at the same time they touched the cup. However, instead of the maze falling like it should have, they felt the familiar pull behind their naval and they realized they were being portkeyed somewhere._

_As soon as they landed, the younger boy recognized their destination. It was the graveyard outside the Riddle house. "Cedric, listen to me, I do not know what is going to happen but get back to the cup. Go get help. Tell Siri that I'm at Riddle manor, he will know what to do." Cedric had learned in the beginning, never fight with what Harry says. So he ran for the cup, and just as he touched it, he saw a stout man appear with what looked like a baby in his arm._

_

* * *

_

_Back at Hogwarts, as soon as Cedric landed, the maze fell and it was announced that he was the winner. When the maze fell and they could only see the champions from the other schools, Sirius and Remus both stood up and left at once. At the same time, Hermione and the twins jumped up and ran to aid Cedric, and Luna and Neville ran after the remaining marauders. Once outside the wards, there was no turning back, before they could be told to go back, Neville and Luna grabbed a hold the remaining marauders and whisked away with them in their apparition. _

"_Mr. Diggory, did you see Harry while in the maze?" Dumbledore asked, he knew full well where Harry had been taken, he knew from the moment the boy's name had been entered in the tournament that Voldemort would make his return on this day, hopefully no one else knew of this though, he wanted to be the one to save the day. Harry had been defecting from his previous hero worship of the aged wizard, and this would be the perfect chance to gain some back. _

"_I did, we grabbed the cup together, it must have taken him somewhere else." As soon as he looked at the headmaster he felt the familiar probe of legilimency, and used his best occulumency skills to show Harry letting go of the cup, and nothing else. "I'm sorry headmaster, but I was stung by a blast-ended skrewt, and I would like to have madam pomfrey look at it now." Before Dumbledore could respond the seventeen year old was on the move toward the medical tent, with his friends that had come to check on him, in tow. Once they were out of earshot Cedric started whispering very fastly, "Harry is at Riddle mannor, I know it's illegal Hermione, but the twins will have to use illegal apparation. Look at this memory guys." After he had told them where they were going, he opened his mind and felt two distinct probes looking at the image. Once they were gone he grabbed Hermione and all four of them ran for the gates. With three faint pops they were gone, and the headmaster felt an alarm go off that Hermione had left the grounds. He had the opportunity to place a tracking charm on her when she was in the infirmary her first year after the debacle with the sorcer's stone. _

_When the small group of teens arrived on the scene, it was a full out battle, and they were ready to jump in and help, until they saw that only Harry and a sickly looking man, if he could be called that, were throwing curses. They watched on amazed as both their friend, and Voldemort's wands connected with each other, and a fragment of Harry's parents souls spoke to him. Once the connection broke, Harry ran for Sirius, and everyone apparated away just as the soul fragments vanished._

_Once back on the school grounds, the adults immediately directed the children to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had already set up a private room for the pseudo family, and was waiting with every potion she had to fix them up. While she was attending to Harry, Sirius pulled out a magically shrunken box and a rat that appeared dead, or almost dead. He resized the box and put the rat inside, where it regained consciousness upon the closure of the lid. When he was sure the box was sealed he withdrew empty phials and started pouring memory after memory into them and placing them in a no-break pouch he had ordered under an alias for this occasion. When all his chosen memories were in the pouch, he scripted a letter to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, and when everything was said and done, he used Headwig to send it to her office. Everything was cursed to burn anyone who tried to touch it except himself and Amelia Bones, even someone under a polyjuice potion would be burned. The only way someone could touch it would be if he lifted the curse, or Madam Bones gave them permission._

_

* * *

_

_The end of the school year came to pass and the headmaster believed himself to be back in Harry's good graces. He had told the boy that he would be allowed to visit Sirius after his birthday that summer. The headmaster never imagined it would be the last time he saw the young Potter child. Once aboard the Hogwarts Express, the "Lovepotombs" as they had started to call themselves, all sat together in a compartment that Cedric enlarged from the inside so everyone could fit comfortably. "So we're all in agreement? When we get off the train we will ask our parents about leaving Hogwarts and being taught by Sirius and Remus who have already agreed?" Neville asked as he cuddled up to George. Everyone nodded and then looked at the twins. _

"_We already know what you're thinking, our parents will never agree, well dad would in a heartbeat but mother will say the only place that is safe is one at Hogwarts. We'll do our best to meet up with you guys by Christmas, I'm sure we can manage to get kicked out of school for something!" Fred said while his brother was trying to get up the nerve to finally ask Neville to be his boyfriend, exclusively. _

"_Right, well I'm not going to ask the Dursley's anything, I'm going to get in the car with them, and then pretend to get sick about 10 blocks down the road. When I get out I'll "fall" and shoot my wand up in the air, catch the knight bus to the leaky cauldron, ask Tom to shrink my stuff and meet Siri and Remy at Gringotts, seems the headmaster had sealed my parents wills, time to find out what type of trouble that caused me!" Harry said as he looked pointedly between Fred and Luna._

"_I won't be asking my parents anything, unfortunately asking my father to let Sirius Black teach me anything other than how to carry on the Black family traditions would be a beating waiting to happen, instead I will wait for Harry's letter and then speak to mother about it while father is out of the manor. She will then plead with Sirius to take pity on me and help me see the error of my fathers' ways." Draco stated as he pulled Hermione closer to them. With all those things said the eight of them fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way home._

_

* * *

_

_Shock. That was the only word to describe how Harry felt at that moment. He had just found out that he was the sole richest wizard in all of wizarding Europe, not just Britain but EUROPE! He also found out that he had well over 20 properties, most of which Dumbledore knew about, but there was one that his mother had had made in a little town in North America. This house, or manor rather, had been built for the purpose of becoming the new Potter Manor, as it turns out James and Lilly were not as oblivious as the headmaster thought they were. They had everything set up, and were going to move after the first of the year, after they ascertained who the traitor among the marauders was. Harry and his God-fathers agreed that this would be the perfect place to move to, as it was outside Dumbledore's rule, even if he did know about it, and thus began their adventure of getting permission from everyone's parents._

_

* * *

_

That all happened over six months ago. After the events of my fourth year, we left England behind, and haven't missed it once. There was a tiny mishap with the twins that ended them here with us sooner than planned. Mrs. Weasley tried to use the imperious curse on them to turn over the address of where we currently are. Of course, Dumbledore was absolutely pissed when we left, because we also emptied the COMPLETE contents of Sirius', Draco's and my own vaults. We had new identities made up and all the proper paperwork put in place to make it look like we'd lived here in North America for years.

"Harry it's time for bed son, we've got a big day tomorrow. You start school remember?" Sirius said from the door way.

"Yeah alright dad. I just have to finish this before I go to bed. I'm writing down the story of how we became a family. Besides it's not like I'll be doing anything important anyway! It's the first day of term and we're already ahead of the other kids our age!" I threw back cheekily. When we came up with our alias's Sirius adopted me, Hermione, Luna, and Neville; while Remus adopted Draco, Cedric and the twins. We tried to get him to take one of the girls but he said it worked better if they were siblings. He was right of course, because when we moved we altered our appearances and now both girls had the same color eyes as me, the only feature I refused to change, and they had shoulder length honey-blonde hair. Sirius had even cut his hair really short, and agreed to lighten his hair a few shades, so now his was more of a chestnut brown than black, and mine and Neville's is the same as his. Cedric and Draco also dyed their hair and now sported a lovely brownish red. It was hilarious the day we dyed our hair because Draco was freaking out, lord forbid anyone touch his hair! The twins couldn't change their hair too much because the dye wouldn't stick so their hair was still mostly red, just with more brown tint to it. Remus had dyed his sandy hair black, and they all now had blue eyes of different intensities.

"Harry, it's a big day whether you agree or not, just finish it up tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, I love you son." Sirius said before turning the light off and leaving the room again. I know it is pointless to fight with him on this so I'll just go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be the most boring day of my life, without a doubt.

_If only he knew what was coming!_


	5. There are WHAT in this town!

**A/N: See I told y'all it wouldn't take me another EIGHT months to update! This chapter however, is slightly different than the previous ones. Like the end of the fourth chapter, this is all set in first person POV. Harry's to be exact. Not to mention, you're all really going to hate me, because the next chapter is going to be Edwards POV starting a week before Harry and Co. come to Forks High when Alice has a vision, and then all up to the events in this chapter. After that, chapter 7 will be the meeting between the Vamps and the Wizards, not to mention Moony's reaction to the kids inviting a family of Vampires to their home! (In this story the Cullen's only have an aversion to the shapeshifters, not "children of the moon" as Moony is, so there won't be any fights of that sense, though you can rest assured that there will be lovely fights in this story!) Without further ado, THE STORY! **

OH!one more thing, I have a new story, it's not a crossover though, just straight HP. Well..not really straight because it is a HP/DM story but anyway, it's called "Harry Potter and The Path To Independence" so check that out and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 5: There's WHAT in This Town?**

I know it's a little cliché but I couldn't help but be nervous when I woke up. I knew there was nothing to worry about, I'd have my best friends there with me but something was telling me that we were in for a long day. Of course Hermione, or as she would be called at school, Mia, was very excited. She just couldn't wait to get back into muggle schooling. She even had Luna, who was now going by Amethyst, excited about seeing if there were any "new" creatures in the surrounding forest. We hadn't really been out much to adventure yet because we were still getting adjusted to everything American. Plus, we wanted to go for the whole "Oh my gosh what were there parents thinking having that many kids?" factor.

It had been decided (by Draco, of course) that we would be going in three vehicles. Mostly because he wanted to ride on his new motorbike that Remus let him get. So I would be driving one of the twins, Ced and me to school while Hermione drover herself, Luna and Neville to school. As soon as we left the house we would become Drake, Mark and Mike, and Devon Lupin and James, Mia, Amethyst and Bryan Black. Sirius had changed his name to Randy for some reason, said he had always like the name, though I can't imagine why! Remus on the other hand went with his middle name like I did, and was now John Lupin.

"Harry get your arse down here! We're going to be late!" Draco shouted up the stairs. I rolled my eyes, only Draco could go from being a pureblood extremist to loving a muggleborn and worrying about being late to a muggle school.

"Alright, keep your pants on, no really, please do! I don't wanna see you two at it before school!" I knew that Hermione and him had never done anything more than maybe grope each other but I just love joking with them.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT I WILL MAIM YOU!" Came 'Mione's screech from down the hall. I chuckled to myself and picked up my school bag, yup this is definitely going to be a long day.

-at the school—

All three vehicles pulled up at the same time, and contrary to what the others would have me believe we were a half hour early so no one else was there yet. After parking our cars against the wall of the school we walked over to the office and asked for our schedules, the old lady at the desk looked about ready to pull her hair out when she saw the eight of us standing there. Draco and I both leveled her with a glare though and she just nodded and handed me a stack of papers, I handed everyone their schedule and then a second piece of paper that said we had to return it to the office after classes.

"Sorry Drake, you're going to have to attend all your classes today!" I mocked. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. Now it's not that Draco and I were the leaders or anything, we just knew how to take charge and get things done, and so we did.

"Guys lets go see if they're serving breakfast in the caff yet. I'm pretty hungry." Neville whispered, I think we were all afraid to break the silence of the hall way. At least they weren't as echo-y as the stone corridors in the castle. So as one we all turned the corner and headed for the cafeteria. Once we were there we realized that we would need to start eating breakfast at home because microwave frozen pancakes and sausage that is more dead than anything we ever saw before, that's pretty nasty.

When we finally managed to down at least the sausage we wandered back into the hall only to realize we were no longer the only students there, in fact in the ten minutes since we'd gotten to school practically everyone else in the entire student body had shown up. We went back to the parking lot, and that's when it happened. Living with a werewolf had made it so all of our senses had been heightened because we were always trying to keep up with Remus when he'd hear something or smell something. So because of this we knew the instant they stepped out of the car, we were not the only magical beings in Forks.

"Vamps? Really? Even in a fucking muggle school I will never get a normal boring year! If they do anything I'll light them on fire no second thoughts!" I muttered to Hermione. She just shook her head at me and we walked over to them. They had a human with them and she reaked of one of them. While we were walking Luna whispered, "tell them to meet us at our house, after school." We stopped questioning her random thoughts when we moved here and she revealed that she was a seer.

"Ugh the new kids are approaching us, can't I just snap their necks and be done with them? We don't need anymore humans involved." The blonde girl said. I'm fairly certain we weren't suppose to hear it because the human girl that was with them showed no sign of hearing which meant that the vampires were using what we referred to as "vamp speak" back at Hogwarts. It's when they talk so fast and low that humans can't register it, well unless they have magic or are a magical creature.

"You could try that, if you think you're faster than me, but even with your, shall we say, quickened pace, I doubt you'd get to me before I stopped you." I said just loud enough for them to hear me. Their eyes widened, and my suspicions were confirmed I wasn't suppose to hear that comment. The muggle, for her part seemed very confused, and just latched on to the one who looked very similar to Cedric, in fact they could be twins.

"Listen, we know what you are, we also know what you eat. We don't want any trouble and if you'd like to accompany us home after school, then the five of you," Draco paused and pointed at the vampires only, we could tell them what we were without problems, the girl though she had no knowledge of wizards and so she was a liability, "may follow us in your car." The boy who looked like Cedric stepped forward, and stared at each of us in turn.

"Very well, we will follow you home and we will discuss everything then." Her turned to the girl, "Bella you'll have to talk to Jessica about getting a ride home today." When he had finished speaking he turned back and looked at us again, his eyes pausing on me longer than the others, and for some reason when his eyes met mine, I got butterflies. This was definitely going to be a long day.

"What, that's not fair! I'm going to be part of the family soon and I deserve to know all the secrets!" Someone needed to teach this girl a lesson and Hermione stepped up to be that person.

"Listen you little tart, you are a muggle, and we know what they are, also if you think that pack of wolves on the reservation is the worst thing out there, think again, we're worse than them by far. These fine young men and ladies or their family even think of turning you and we will eradicate their clan. You should really learn the difference between mate and singer, I can smell your blood just as good as them and guess what, if any of them bit you they would suck you dry before they even realized what had happened. So before you run your mouth like a two year old, think about the consequences of doing so. My family will not stand for bull shit drama so shut the hell up!" Bella just stared at my sister and glared, then she turned to the Cedric look alike and touched his arm.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that Edward?" She asked in a sickingly sweet voice that dripped with manipulation. Unfortunately for her, the vampires had taken Hermione's words seriously.

"If they say they're worse than the dogs then I know they really are, and if you don't take heed their warning then you will find yourself dead. I've told you before Bella I am not going to change you and after what she just said I won't let anyone else do it either. She's right you know, when we saved you from James, I had to suck the venom out of you before you were changed and the only reason I stopped was because Carlisle pulled me off and threw me across the dance studio." Before she could retort anything the boy picked up his bag, closed his car door and walked towards the school.

"Stay away from my man, fag." She finally said in my direction. So I wasn't the only one who noticed his longer stares, oh well.

"Watch who you call a fag bitch." Luna said before slapping Bella and turning to walk away. Hermione smirked and we all went to class. My first class was Writing with Hermione and Neville, and surprisingly the pixie looking girl from before. We smiled at her and she waved, which couldn't have been a regular occurrence because the other students nearly fainted.

"Today we will be writing an essay about our lives. Pick an event in your life, the most happy memory you have and write a two page essay about it. This is due next class, begin!" Mr. DuPont addressed the class. Hermione and I rolled our eyes, he was about to get three very similar papers. I grabbed her and Nevillie's slips that needed to be signed and took them up to the front of the room to be signed, the teacher was skeptical at first but relented and signed them after a while.

"So, adoption or moving east?" I asked as I sat back down. Neville just shrugged and went back to writing, maybe he was writing about the time he first made friends instead. Hermione however, was full of ideas.

"I'm going to do the adoption, I mean I was an only child until then and now I have a family who loves me and doesn't think I'm some abomination that should be locked up in a zoo! Oh and not to mention my very best friend from boarding school is now my brother! Oh life couldn't be any better!" She gushed in an undertone. All I could do was laugh because she had pretty much the exact same thought as me. After that we lapsed into silence and wrote our essays. All three of us finished five minutes before the class ended and handed them in. When the bell rang Mr. DuPont asked us to stay behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked pointing at our essays.

"Well sir, you asked us to write about the happiest memory we have." I stated blandly. I hate when teachers think we copied each other.

"Why then are all three of them about the same family? Same man adopting each of you?" I laughed and Hermione told me to stop with one of her 'what do you think you're doing?' stares.

"Sir, before last June, the three of us were living in what you chums in America call "Foster Care" our education was paid for by some company and we were sent away to boarding school practically year round. Then my Godfather came to find me, he had been unaware that my parents died when I was a baby see, well when he found me, he asked if there was anyone who I would like as siblings, I immediately said that Mia, Bryan and our younger sister Amethyst were my best friends and tada now we're a family. We also live with my Godfathers husband and his four adopted children, who also went to school with us at the boarding school." I explained. This had been ingrained in our heads since the beginning, our cover story, without it we die. Well not literally, but without it we would be found.

I watched the teacher carefully. He was giving each of us a skeptical look and then he got a smirk that reminded me far too much of the one Draco use to get before he started dating Hermione. I didn't like that smirk and I let it be known that it was not to be tolerated.

"Whatever you're planning Mr. DuPont you can just forget it. Our father and his husband have gone through all your bloody stupid channels to be allowed to still have legal custody of you on this side of the ocean. So wipe that stupid smirk off your face, if you treat us any different than any other student we will withdraw all eight of us from your class and we will find a private tutor to obtain the credits for this class. Good day, sir." It was like I was back in potions and yelling at Snape, I knew this routine better than anyone, and I knew what was coming next before the bastard ever opened his mouth. "Yes, I'm well aware of what you will say next. "Detention Mr. Black! My classroom after school." Well sorry to burst your bubble but I won't be here, I have a family issue to deal with so your detention comes at best second place." With that I grabbed my bag off the floor where it had rested while we talked to the stupid idiot and walked out knowing full well that when Hermione caught up I was going to get an ear full.

My next class was art, with Draco, and Edward. Were all of my classes going to have at least one vampire in them? I swear this day is going to be the longest day of my life. Considering that time Hermione and I used the time turner to save Sirius, that's saying something!

Draco could tell I was pissed before I ever got to my seat. Before I could say anything about waiting to talk about it later, he had already started.

"Writing not go to well? What happened?"

I sighed, there was no avoiding it forever. "Well let's just say that the writing teacher likes me about as much if not less than your lovely Godfather! Oh I can't wait to start conspiring with the twins. We will show him why you never mess with a Po-Black or his family!" I whispered quickly to him. I almost forgot that Edward with his enhanced hearing would be able to hear us and said Potter, but I caught myself and said the name they all expected to hear.

"Oh that's for sure, we'll get him, and what have I told you about criticizing Sev? He hated your dad and acknowledges that you're not him, by the way, remember that smaller house I had built on the edge of our property? Umm…Sev is kind of sort of going to be living there in like…a month…give or take a few days…So umm yeah, he's gunna be around more." Draco mumbled the last bit. I knew it was to good to be true when I was finally free of the man. Oh well, everyone needs that snarky uncle that keeps them in check. Or rather, that family member who hates them for something that they weren't even alive when it happened, and yet they blame you for it, yeah that's about right.

"Really? Why are you just telling me now?" I asked in a rather loud voice. I realized to late that the whole class had heard my sudden outburst and had to think up a lie on the spot.

"Mr. Black, is there something you and Mr. Lupin would like to share with the class?" Ms. Halloway asked. I stared for a moment before answering.

"No ma'am, Drake just told me that his dad texted him saying my dad was trying to get a hold of me but I left my phone at home so I couldn't have answered. Would it be alright if I step out in the hallway for a moment?" The beady eyed woman who was suspiciously familiar somehow simply nodded sharply and returned to whatever pattern she was trying to teach. I grabbed Draco's phone and walked out in the hall, to make the story believable. I waited a few minutes and acted liking I was texting Sirius before walking back in. While I was waiting to go back in, he received a text from someone named Jessica.

As I sat down I gave him a pointed look and he shrugged before looking at his phone. "So, who's Jessica, Lupin." I stated in a bland voice. If he was cheating on Hermione I would have no choice but to kill him.

"Some bint in my Math class. She saw my phone on the table and before I could stop her she saved her number and texted her phone so she'd have mine. Says she thinks I would make a perfect boyfriend, which I do believe your sister agrees with by the way. I told her I'm taken and happy with my girl, but she just said "we'll see" I swear it's the first day and I already want to he-er umm…well you know what I mean." He drawled in a very pre-muggle world Malfoy-esqe kind of way. I rolled my eyes; if that's how the girls here welcome people I hope the twins behave themselves!

The rest of the classes were pretty uneventful, though I did meet the _lovely_ girl who thinks she can steal Draco from 'Mione. I let it be known that she was in no way, shape, or form to try and interfere with their relationship and if she did, I wouldn't be there to hold back Amethyst when she decided to utilize her newly acquired karate skills. The girl scoffed at me and then had the audacity to ask me if I was dating anyone. I told her she was out of her league and this just seemed to spur on her attraction. If only she knew exactly why she was out of my league, well besides that she came across as a two cent whore. It's hard for any girl to be in my league relationship wise, I much prefer the fine art that is the male body.

-Lunch Time-

I met my "siblings" by the cafeteria doors and we all walked in together. None of us have had a very big appetite since we moved here, Remus says it will come back as we get over the things that have happened to all of us in our lives, and realize we're here and no one is going to force us back. However, I think it's just because we're in a different country and we're still getting use to their cuisine. I've noticed lately that we've all started eating more, but still not enough for us to each eat our own lunch. So instead Hermione, George, Cedric and I went up to the counter to get food while the others found a table. Upon returning to the table we realized that leaving the others alone was a bad idea. They had been swarmed by people wanting to get their newest gossip straight from the source.

Hermione saw that Jessica girl trying to get Draco's attention and that was the end, all bets were off and Hermione was on a war path. I smirked, I told her that she didn't know what she was getting into, it's not my fault that she didn't heed my warning. I watched as Hermione walked over and placed the tray in front of Draco, she then calmly made it so she was in between the girl trying to grope him and the blonde, and then she maneuvered himself onto his lap.

"Darling, there are too many people around, make them leave." She purred, I couldn't help but laugh, she had the boy wrapped around her little pinky and they'd never shagged in their whole life!

"Ye-ye-yes dear." He murmured back as he felt her start to tease him by running her hands through his hair. I couldn't help it I was full out laughing now. Hermione new all the tricks that made Draco tick. "You guys heard the girl, she doesn't want you here, leave." With that he turned back to Hermione who he saw was smirking at the girl next to them and then he got his own smirk, unfortunately I knew what was coming next. In one swift motion, Draco had turned Hermione so that she was now sitting with her back to the table, her legs wrapped around his waist and he was leaning in to kiss her. The Stanley girl looked pissed. In fact I knew she was pissed when she glared daggers at Hermione and then got up and stalked towards me. Oh great, now she's going to try and kiss me!

"There you are James, I've been looking for you!" She said in the same sickly sweet voice Parkinson always used when she was about to attack Draco.

"What do you want wh-" I knew it! I was cut off by lips on mine. I pushed her away and wiped my mouth. "What the fuck do you think you were doing? I told you, you are so not in my league! For one you're the wrong gender, and for two, you're HIDEOUS, and I don't mean on the outside, I mean where it counts, you have a hideous heart and soul!" I wiped my mouth again. "EW! Now I have to find a guy to make my lips un-numb!" I shouted before I turned to leave the cafeteria. I knew I was being overdramatic but I thought it was needed to get her to leave us alone. I walked by Edward, and I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards me. "You'll do wonderfully." Before he could protest (not that he really seemed to want to or anything) I was kissing him, and after a moment he even kissed me back and put his hands on my hips. I knew this was wrong as well but I couldn't help it. Ever since we met them this morning I've had this urge, want, _need_ to kiss him and claim him as mine. I think it's my magic calling out to, dare I say it, my soul mate, but he's with that hag Swan.

The kiss only lasted about a minute but we were both left breathless. When my mind had unclouded I looked around saw the whole school staring at me, and I booked it. My last thought, which I had lowered my shields so that the mind reading vampire, whichever one it might be, would be able to hear me was, _we know your secret, we'll tell you how when you come over after school. Bring your parents, we might as well get all introductions out of the way._ I knew it had worked because I heard a gasp and then a very, very low murmur. I smiled in spite myself, this day had just had a turn around, although Draco was going to kill me for my next stunt, I pulled out my keys and hopped on his bike. There was no way I was staying around for the repercussions of what just happened. Being the middle of the day I was the only one on the street so I pushed the bike to its limits and I made it home in under 5 minutes where as it had taken almost 15 to drive all the way to the school this morning.

_I just hope that Remus doesn't smell the Vampire scent I'm sure has rubbed off on me._


	6. A Filler Like No Other

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter and/or Twilight. I wish I did, that would be epic, but unfortunately I just write on websites! :)**

**A/N: I know I kind of went AWOL for a while, and I hope y'all will forgive me for that, especially as this is kind of a suckish update, I know it's a filler, but I want the meeting all in one chapter, and it's going to be long! They also will be visiting the reservation mutts :) Anyway, check out my other stories "Harry Potter and The Path To Independence" and "Music is The Best Kind of Magic" The latter only has the prologue up at the moment but I am working on the first official chapter and hope to have it up in the next couple days! Please R&R! 3**

**Chapter Six: A Filler Like No Other!**

Harry was relieved to find that no one was home when he got there. He ran upstairs and threw his clothes off and jumped in the shower to scrub as much of Edwards scent off him as possible. It'd be better to break it gently to Remus and Sirius, rather than have them smell it on him. When he was done in the shower he quickly found as much dirty laundry as he could and threw it in the washer hoping it would be done before everyone got home.

Unfortunately for him, Remus came home for lunch and saw Draco's bike in the driveway. "Draco, is everything alright?" The ex-Gryffindor heard his surrogate uncle call.

"Moony it's me, not Drake. I borrowed his bike to come home." He called back. Maybe if he told him while on lunch he would cool down faster knowing he had to be cheery for the customers. Remus had gotten a job down at the local grocery store, he was a clerk.

"Harry what happened, if you left it had to be something bad." Remus said sitting down next to Harry who was on the couch in the family room waiting for his clothes to get done.

"Well there was this really annoying girl at school today and she kept making advances on Draco, well when 'Mione showed up and for lack of a better phrase, marked her territory, the bint switched her attentions to me. As we all know, I have no interest in squishy bits, I much prefer rock hard abs and cocks. Anyway, to prove my point I may have sorta kinda possibly …oh! Andhe'savampire!" The last bit was rushed and came out as two words rather than several. He then ran his hand through his hair nervously. At first he wasn't sure Remus understood him, and just as he was about to sigh in relief, Remus blew a gasket.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT NOT ONLY DID YOU EMBARRASS SOMEONE ELSE IN PUBLIC THAT OTHER PERSON WAS A BLOOD-SUCKING NO GOOD VAMPIRE? HARRISON JAMES WE HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT IN THE LAST TWO YEARS! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" After this initial blow up however, Remus caught a whiff of something that hadn't been on his cub before he'd left for school that morning. "Oh Harry, you didn't tell me that this vampire is your soul mate cub!" Harry stared shocked at his secondary guardian. He hadn't known the connection he'd felt was that deep, now he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to find out on his own.

"Well I didn't know how far the connection I felt was actually. I mean, I'd seen him a couple times before lunch and I could feel a bond forming, but I didn't know it was a soul bond. I've been told I'm rather daft when it comes to that sort of thing." Harry smirked and looked toward Remus again. It seemed to him that Remus had accepted the new fate rather quickly. "You're not mad are you Remus?" He asked shyly, hoping he hadn't angered his second dad.

"Honestly Harry, I'm not mad that you found the one person who can make you happy. I am mad that to prove a point, you disregarded what we've tried so hard to teach you about respecting others in public and potentially embarrassed this vampire of yours. It could have been disastrous if he was dating someone." Harry blushed a bit here, remembering for the first time that Bella was technically Edward's girlfriend…for now. "Not to mention, you should have called Siri or me the second you all knew about these vampires. I'm assuming since you didn't kill them on sight, that they are vegetarians?" Harry nodded and kept his mouth shut tight, he didn't want to tell about Bella. "Well I'm not mad cub. Just a bit disappointed...if one of you kids is destined to be with a vampire, I guess I'll just have to adapt won't I?" Harry couldn't help it; he threw his arms around his Godfather's lover and hugged him for all he was worth. For all the brave face that he put on around others, Harry was still insecure in the worst ways, thanks to his lovely relatives.

After their talk Remus went back to work, Harry conveniently "forgetting" to tell Remus that the whole coven of vampires would be over when everyone got home from school and off work. Once Remus was gone, Harry went back to his room and started playing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. He spent the rest of the afternoon playing and singing any songs he could think of where the guy in question was with the wrong person. At three he went back downstairs and waited on the front porch for his "siblings" and their new "friends" to get home. The first car to drive up was Cedric, the twins, and Draco. Not far behind them were Hermione, Luna and Neville who all seemed to be fighting over something. The-boy-with-far-too-many-hyphened-alias's shook his head and laughed silently, while wondering what could possibly be the cause of the fight, this time.

"..all I'm saying is that you two didn't need to slap them. Can you imagine what Sirius and Remus will say when they hear their precious daughters got suspended on their first day? Especially Hermione! I mean, At Hogwarts Hermione was the last one to get in physical fights…that one time with Draco doesn't count as they started secretly dating afterwards!" This new information made Harry laugh outright. He knew better, Hermione had a violent side, she just hid it well. Draco caught his friend's eye and shook his head, telling Harry, he did not want to get dragged into this one.

"You know what Nev, it's not our fault that we had to defend our family. Those bitches were trying to slander Harry's almost innocent name! It's not his fault that his soul mate just happens to be a vampire who was too weak to stay away from his singer, and so now has to have a messy break up with the bitch whore. Nor is it our fault that her stupid twit friend thinks she can just eye rape Draco!" With that Hermione slammed her car door and stormed up to the house, stopping long enough to smack Harry round the back of the head, and then glare at him before handing him the paper she had to have signed saying their "parents" understood why she was suspended.

The guys filled Harry in on what he'd missed after he left, which included the scene Bella and Jessica had made, leading to them getting slapped by Luna and Hermione.

**-Flashback Draco's POV-**

_Harry had just took my keys and left, everyone in the cafeteria is staring at all of us now, and Edward looks like he's on cloud nine…if that's possible for someone with his infliction. The silence was starting to get annoying, then I head Cedric cough to my right, and all hell broke loose._

_"WHAT DID OUR FREAK BROTHER JUST SAY TO ME?"_

_"WHAT DID YOUR FREAK BROTHER JUST DO TO MY EDWARD?" Bella and Jessica yelled at the same time. All of us guys, even the twins, flinched because we knew what was about to happen. Hermione and Luna were very sensitive to anyone calling Harry any names, especially ones that his relatives had used._

_"Watch your mouth you filthy mudblood." Hermione spat out. I know, my Hermione using such language, it's a surprise to me too. Though, she has explained that she only uses it on someone who truly has had a muddy upbringing, such as these girls. She used it on Pansy once and the poor pug wouldn't come out of the girls' dorms until the school contacted her parents and had them come talk to her._

_Luna on the other hand had a different approach with Bella, "I'd watch who I call a freak. Did you know that Vampires senses are heightened? I bet you didn't, because if you did, you would have told that wolf boy you've been screwing to keep it in his pants. If I, a mere human can smell not only him but sex on you as well, then I know your boyfriend can smell it." The swan girl looked horrified, while Luna looked smug._

_"Whatever, you don't know what you're talking about, you and your stupid family come in here and cause drama! No one even likes you guys, just go back to England, or maybe you left because no one wanted you there either." This was the last thing that stupid Swan girl should have said. Granted, she didn't know that she was walking into her own death, but still, no one should annoy a girl who believes in snorkacs. Before anyone could even contemplate stopping her, Luna reeled her hand back and slapped Bella so hard across the face that she fell to the ground._

_"Never, insult my family. Especially when you know nothing about us. We did our research on every kid at this school before coming here, and we know all about why you really left Arizona. Why you can't live with your mom. Does Eddy know that your mom is raising **your** child as her own at this moment because you refused to take responsibility for what you did? Does he know the father of that child was not only a **30 year old** but was also** your teacher** at the school, seems you have a thing for older men!" With that last tidbit now out in the open Luna walked away. Now, we didn't really do research on all of the students, just the ones that have parents working with Sirius or Remus, and Sirius just happens to be a police officer now. Luckily, this ruse will hold up nicely because Jessica's mom works at the same store as Remus._

_"Wow, she is such a slut!" Jessica shouted after her "friend." Hermione rounded on her but before she could say anything the stupid girl spoke up again. "So now we have a stupid queer and a whore running around the school chasing the same guy! Wow this town has gone downhill lately!" Hermione, knowing Stanley's biggest secret just smirked. Sure the girls will probably be the new "bitches of the school" but us guys would have done the same thing, except there's that whole no hitting girls rule._

_"You know what "miss thing?" I've had just about enough of your comments. Bella's not the only whore at this school. Just ten minutes ago you were trying to make out with not only my boyfriend, but his best friend when he rejected you. Now, let's move on to what we know about you. You grew up here, with your mom and dad, only, your mom worked nights most of your childhood. Your dad wasn't happy with that was he? He liked to let his eyes linger on little Jessica just a little too long, didn't he? And when you were twelve that changed, he started lengthening the amount of time he spent touching you, didn't he? Wait, there's more, on our fourteenth birthday, he told you that he wasn't really your dad, he married your mom after your real dad left when she got pregnant, and told her he'd take care of you." Hermione paused to make sure that everyone was listening. She may seem heartless to some people, but after what she's been through, and what all of the rest of us have been through, these kids need to know they can't mess around with us. "He told you that night that he had a special present for you and he led you to your bedroom where he had created the perfect romantic scene. You know what the saddest part of all of this is though Ms. Stanley, **you knew what he was doing, you knew what you were doing, and you willingly let him take your virginity**. You even asked him to be your boyfriend instead of your dad and for a year after that, you slept with him every night your mom wasn't home. On your fifteenth birthday you found out you were pregnant, and so the two of you left, and during your pregnancy, you lived in another city where he told people he was your birth father and that you had been raped and ended up pregnant. When your son was born you came back to live with your mom and he took your son and now lives in his hometown. You go visit every time you have a break from school, and on your sons birthday, your mom still doesn't know why you two left, not the real reason, and she doesn't know that her slut of a daughter stole her husband, and had a child with him." Jessica was in tears by now, she had never wanted anyone to know why she had disappeared for freshman year, or to know why she never settled with one guy. Hermione wasn't done though, "You know what that sad part is? None of the guys you've fucked since you came back last year have ever noticed that you record your interactions with them, and they don't know that you send them to your **fiancee** and he gets his rocks off watching you fuck every guy under the sun, even a few girls if our research is right. Well I'd like to see you get a fuck now." Hermione acted as if she were done and waited for the crowd to thin a bit before she continued, by slapping the girl across the face._

_"If you ever badmouth my family again, I'll make sure not only will your child be taken away from you, but your lover will be locked up so fast that your grandkid's will have whiplash. Got it?" Then she walked away, following Luna, the rest of us following after them._

**-end flashback-**

Just as they finished telling Harry what had happened at lunch, Sirius and Remus both pulled into the driveway looking very upset. By the looks on their faces the kids could tell their pseudo-parents knew what had happened at school already, thankfully for them a silver Volvo pulled up behind the parents, saving them from having to explain anything!


	7. AN (yes, I'm back!)

Hi! Alright, I know I've been rather crappy, being over 2 years since I posted anything. I wish there was an excuse, I really do, but for a while I just didn't have it in me, and then I found out I was pregnant and had my son, who will be a year in September, and so I just haven't really been all that into writing, however, I'm going to try and get updates for my chapter stories up in the next couple weeks, I hope! I've had my computer completely give out and am having a hard time finding my flash drives, I'm not even sure I copied them over to the flash drives anyway. I'm hoping to find my old copies but if I cannot, I will do my best to figure out my way! I apologize for this not being an actual update, and hope I will not be hated for making you wait a little longer :)


End file.
